Padfoot and His Potions Master
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: When Severus rescues a shaggy black dog in Hogsmeade he sets off a new chain of events. Spoilers for all seven books. Oh and do I need to say this, really? No Slash!
1. Chapter 1: The New Pet

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_When Severus rescues a shaggy black dog in Hogsmeade he sets off a new chain of events. Spoilers for all seven books. Oh and do I need to say this really? No Slash!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: The New Pet:

It was a cold day that one Severus Snape visited Hogsmeade in the autumn of 1993. He was clad in his usual warm woolen black robes and cloak, his well made dragonskin boots barely making a sound as he made his way into the village. He walked into Honeydukes, he could not shop here with the students around, he had a reputation to uphold and the dour potions master stocking up on sweets for himself would not do him any good. Besides the old coot he worked for, well he did not want him knowing his deep love for sweets, even the lemon candies the old man was fond of. So it was that Severus was here, near closing time to get much needed sweets, chocolate frogs, shock-o-croc, cockroach clusters (for Lupin) and of course Bernie Bott's Every flavor beans, he did love living on the edge. He removed the hood of his cloak once in the store revealing a man with long straight greasy black hair, a pale face, hooked nose, black eyes and thin lipped mouth. Mr. Flume was here the red headed jolly shopkeeper who smiled as he knew he was going to make quite a bit of money off this visit.

"Ah professor Snape, here to stock up?" Mr. Flume asked.

"Yes I am, those dunderheads I teach, well can't have me drinking now can we?" Severus said, "besides thanks to my mother I will never get fat."

"I remember you in school, bright lad, could eat a hippogriff a day an' be as thin as a rail." Mr. Flume said, "you need me to disguise some cockroach clusters for you? No charge you know."

Mr. Flume was a few years older than Severus and had been in Slytherin. He did not live at the school as he was a day student, living in Hogsmeade did make it much easier as he did not have to stay at the castle. He remembered four boys who taunted not only Severus but pretty much anyone they did not like. Flume was not part of the group of students, most in Slytherin but many from all houses that had joined or supported the evil one as he called him. Though it was not well known he knew that Severus had joined him but regretted it later, he could see things and know things that many could not, then again he was part Empath as it was. He packed up all of Severus's sweets giving him a teacher's discount and going for the cockroach clusters to fix them up for him.

"I would like that, that mutt would deserve it." Severus said with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Dumbledore did say I could not poison, beat, hex or harm him."

"He left out giving him gifts." Flume said grinning, "here, that will be 5 galleons 6 sickles and 4 knuts."

"Here you are." Severus said handing over the money and putting the sweets into his pouch, "I think I will stop for a pint."

"Say hello to Rosmerta, tell her I have her order here waiting will you?" Flume said.

"Of course." Severus replied.

He left the shop and walked out onto the cobblestone street, he was liked in the village, he was a respected part of the school and the village too. He was not a recluse, the students might have thought he was but he had a good social life. Living in dungeons, teaching children, he needed to get out and be around those who could stimulate his mind and that did not always include the staff or his circle of "friends" outside the school. His one best friend but royal pain at times was Lucius Malfoy, he could be quite trying and his son, well if not for Narcissa on his side and trying to help raise the boy right Draco would be in worse shape than he was now. No cunning in the boy at all! Might as well have sorted the boy to Gryffindor the way he acted! Even Crabbe and Goyle were cunning, they were quite boys and acted far stupider than they were, they made the perfect watch outs for Draco. He walked into the Three Broomsticks and saw Rosmerta at the bar, a buxom blond who smiled at him as he came and took a seat.

"Hello Severus, the usual then?" Rosmerta said putting a pint of local ale before him from Neep's shop down the street. It was made of barley, hops and for some reason turnips and Severus enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Si has your package ready for you." Severus said.

"Good, he is a dear, now how are classes going for you?" Rosmerta asked.

"Not bad, only one week and so far no injuries or death, though Draco did upset a hippogriff stupid boy. If not for bloody Potter Draco would have been hurt."

"Ah yes, the scion of Lucius Malfoy, I feel for Narcissa, she tried so hard with that boy." Rosmerta said, she had been in Slytherin herself and knew the Black family well as she was related to them through her mother's brother. "I would say she should send a howler but she is above that."

"I could turn the bloody boy to a ferret and keep him that way and out of trouble." Severus said, "Narcissa might not mind too much."

They spent a few more minutes talking and the Severus had to leave to head back to Hogwarts. He drew his hood over his head as it started to rain. He was walking back to the castle when he heard soft whimpering and turned, wand out. He saw a dog with matted filthy fur that was nothing but skin and bones under that fur and was limping. It looked black but Severus was not sure, it could be all the dirt on the dog. He walked up to the dog, normally he was not a dog person but he could not stand seeing what had been a noble beast reduced to this. He saw that the paw of the dog was twisted and he quickly conjured up some bandages and wrapped the paw. He could not leave the dog here, he would take him to Hagrid, he could tend to him, then he remembered Hagrid had the hippogriff Buckbeak near his cabin and was not sure how the beast would deal with this dog.

"Well mutt if you can walk I can take you back to my quarters, can you walk?" Severus asked the dog.

_Help me, please._ The dog whined and limped up to him.

"I cannot carry you, you are far too filthy." Severus said.

_So is your hair, Snape, no not Snape!_ The dog thought, for of course this was Padfoot aka Sirius Black.

"Come then, I will levitate you, it will not hurt." Severus said softly.

The dog Animagmus whimpered, he was scared, he had been through so much, he was cold and hungry and in pain and realized he needed help. Besides if Snape was in Hogwarts then he might get a hold of that traitor Wormtail, yet right now he was so tired even Snape was a relief to see. He allowed Severus to levitate him to his quarters where the man called his elf to bathe him fully. It took a hour but Padfoot did not have to stand as the elf kept him levitated and Padfoot was able to relax as he was bathed fully. It took several changes of water, a bottle of flea dip and half of shampoo to get him clean and then the little creature combed out his fur until it was silky and smooth. Despite his horribly thin state he was a handsome beast.

Severus was surprised at how beautiful the dog was when he was led to lay by the fire after he was cleaned up. He looked the dog over, found it was an intact male and aside from the sprained paw and malnutrition the dog was healthy. He carefully wrapped the dog's paw then steeling himself he started to dose the dog with potions. The dog did not much like this but let him do what he had to, the meat and scraps given him after more than made up for it. Severus had Tibby, his house elf and the one that cleaned up Padfoot make a bed for the dog near the fire and he himself went to bed wondering what to name, I mean do with the dog in the morning.

He fell fast asleep and woke early as always and felt a heavy warmth on his legs. He frowned and with a wave of his wand the lights came up and he found a black shaggy bundle of fur at the end of his bed, the bundle yawned and looked up at him with intense gray eyes. Sirius was so affected by Azkaban, even in dog form that he needed human contact, even if it was Severus Snape. Of course a dog needed a pack and Severus was so very nice and warm as well and Padfoot did what dogs do, he refused the nice bed by the fire and climbed on the bed with Severus and fell asleep at his feet. Only to wake to the man staring at him with his black eyes, Padfoot wagged his tail and whimpered at Severus trying to look as cute as he could.

"What are you doing at the foot of my bed mutt?" Severus asked the dog.

"Woof!" Padfoot said wagging his tail.

"You must be hungry you mangy mutt, well get up, Tibby will feed you, I have to get ready for classes." Severus said.

_Wonder what you teach, how to oil your hair? Hmm, you do smell nice, not like dirt, clean, potions, you smell of potions, you teach potions!_

"If you have finished nosing about it is time for your breakfast." Severus said to the dog as Padfoot sniffed his hands. "Mangy mutt."

Padfoot walked out, down the hall past the bathroom, another bedroom and into the comfortable living room. Here he saw breakfast waiting for him and he limped over still favoring his hurt paw, it would be another day before it was healed. He fairly grinned as he saw what was in the bowl for him, lots of raw meat, scraps and the like, he wolfed it down wagging his tail in pleasure. He watched as Severus came out clad in his black robes and accepted the pat on the head. He did not mind too much being told to be good, he was even given a large cow hoof to chew on before Severus left for the day! He went to the door that led to where he could relieve himself, did his business "outside" came back and stretched before the fire and fell asleep, warm, full and happy for the first time in a very long time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So just a little idea that came to me, what if Sirius ended up injured in Hogsmeade at the beginning of Harry's third year and Severus took pity on the dog? I wanted to show that Severus would have friends outside the school, I think he would want a release and at this time very few knew of his past as a death eater. I wanted to show that not all Slytherin house joined Voldemort. A few students that went to Hogwarts would have to be day students as they lived in Hogsmeade, why would they live at the castle when they could walk home each day just a mile a way?_


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Plans

Chapter Two: A Change of Plans:

A few weeks had passed since Padfoot had become a pet of Severus Snape had he had never felt so low or horrible. Severus was not anything like he thought him to be, he was kind and patient with him and treated him so very well. Sure it was the animal form he treated well but if this was how the real man was he had done a serious harm to the boy turned man in school. Severus always had a kind word laced with sarcasm for him and treats and such for him too. He would even allow the dog to come with him at times when he graded his papers and he had even seen his own godson in detention one evening. He had expected Severus to be cruel to the boy and shout and bully him, yet all he did was set the boy a task of cleaning cauldrons while he graded papers.

Padfoot had drank in the boy, he looked very much like his father at this age with messy black hair, lean average height frame and his robes a bit rumpled too. Yet his eyes and most of his face were all his mother, and how he went about scrubbing the cauldrons was just how she would wash dishes, quick effective with no fuss or mess. He could not help it and moved from where he had been laying to walk up to the boy and sat by him getting the boy to start a bit as the large dog sniffed him but remained seated. Harry had dried his hands and let the dog sniff them, he grinned when Padfoot licked his hand and wagged his tail as Harry petted him gently. Harry and been scared of the big black dog but now he was up close to him he saw he was nothing more than a gentle giant.

"Mr. Potter you will please get back to work and avoid further distractions!" Severus had chided the boy.

"Sorry sir, your dog sir, he is beautiful sir." Harry said hastening back to work.

"Yes he is, but you have two cauldrons to go." Severus said, "get to it then."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Come Merlin, let the boy get his work done." Severus said to Padfoot.

Padfoot had been in many detentions and he saw that many of them were with Gryffindor, he thought Severus set them himself but he had heard that many detentions were routed to Severus and he began to wonder why the Gryffindors got so many. Were they that bad they needed to come and do all the horrible nasty things that were needed in potions. Yet it was two boys, twins that showed him how good this man really was, it seemed the boys got lots of detentions with Severus. Yet when they came to those detentions they were not punished but were in fact given extra lessons on potions that had to be far above their level. Padfoot realized Severus was helping them, despite the fact they were Gryffindors!

Had he been so blind and full of anger and rage at his own family he took it out on an innocent boy? Was he no better than his own evil family had been? It was for that reason he knew he had to risk trusting this man, no not revealing his true form not that but he would write the man a letter, a heartfelt letter of apology and let him know the truth. No insults, no pranks and no cruelty in that letter. He would have to avoid Lupin when he sent the letter, he was not sure he could trust him, after all Remus had every reason to never listen to him again. That was why he snuck out and turned human one cold night with a letter in his worn prison robes, clean now as he liked being clean in human and animal form.

He headed to the owlery quietly and disillusioned so that none would see him coming on it not meeting anyone at this late hour. He saw several owls here, many were school owls but one caught his attention more than the others. He had seen that owl with his godson, a beautiful snowy owl that hooted at him when he appeared before her. He gently stroked her feathers muttering soothing things to her and holding out the letter. At first she just stared at him but then with another soft hoot she held out her foot and let him tie the letter on it. She gave him a little nip hooted again and took off into the sky to deliver the letter. The next morning he woke up in doggy form before Severus, went and did his business and was eating his breakfast when Severus came into the room with the letter.

"Morning mutt, I see you enjoyed breakfast." Severus said taking a seat with the letter, "I got a letter, from an old enemy."

_I am sorry boss, you are good wizard, not bad. I was bad wizard, tried to kill you, you not bad._ Padfoot thought sitting by his 'boss man'.

"Let's see what this cur has to say." Severus said.

He opened the letter and began to read, Padfoot hoped his words would show the man he had changed and was not the evil boy he had been in school. He had been horrible and wicked and had done things that made him no better than a death eater.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I was not sure who to write and let know of my innocence in the matter of betrayal of the Potters. Please before you tear this up, though I would not blame you if you did I needed to let you know of certain things. I have had much time to think, it's what Azkaban does to you, as I was innocent I could keep my mind clear mostly but still I relived the awful things I did and had done to me there. No matter, I am not the same arrogant wicked man who went in, yes I admit I was wicked and cruel._

_Severus I was wrong in how I treated you, I know you did not deserve for me to treat you in the manner I did. James only went along with it because if Peter and I, we were the ones who fully egged on the others. I was a monster, I know that now and I am sorry, I really am. I was trying to kill you at the shrieking shack, I nearly did get you and Remus killed due to my evil ways. James never knew what I was going to do until I told him, I was drunk and thank Merlin I was or well, I am sorry, I really am. Remus never knew, some friend I was trying to fed you to him. In fact I know I deserve no friends._

_I must say one thing though, I was not the secret keeper in the end for Lily and James and little Harry. I had been for quite some time, but realized that Voldemort would come after me and I would not last under torture. So I switched with Peter in the fall of 1981. When the Potters were killed I handed Harry to Hagrid to be taken to his relations, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. I thought I would get to Peter and kill him but was wrong, he blew up the street blaming me for the deaths of my dear friends and escaping. I did escape to get him as he is hiding as the pet of Harry's best friend Ron Weasley I believe his name is. He is a rat Animagmus, please Severus find him, I am afraid he will harm Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Orion Black._

Severus threw the letter down and pinched the bridge of his nose, what a tale Black could weave, yet if it were true. Well there was one way to find out and he stormed out of the room leaving Padfoot chewing on his cow hoof contentedly. Hours later he came back more pale than normal and walked past the dog and grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky and down a shot before he even sat down. Pettigrew was on his way to the ministry and a trial, it seemed that Sirius had not even been given a trial and had been thrown in Azkaban without one! Even Severus knew that was illegal and madam Bones had gone to speak to Crouch who had issued the order. A fierce battle had followed and Crouch was found to have been hiding his very much alive son.

Severus was not in a good mood, he guessed he should have been, Sirius had apologized and lead them to the real traitor but where was the man now? He should be here to gloat or something and there was no word nor any sign of him. Had he just broke out to finish off Pettigrew and now that was done to die? Somehow Severus did not believe that and he wanted to have words with the insane man. There would be a trial, things were moving fast, Fudge was not as stupid as he seemed. He was able to turn this disaster to his way and get the ball moving for trials not just of Sirius but the handful of people locked up without any. He even was working on getting a law passed that no prisoner could be sent to Azkaban without a trial and suspects would be held in the ministry holding cells until their trial. Padfoot came up and nuzzled his hand and licked it wondering what was wrong with his boss.

"It seems an old enemy if mine is not really an enemy." Severus said to the dog. "Sirius Black seems to have not betrayed his friends, never thought Peter Pettigrew had it in him."

_You and me both, he was so likable and funny in school, so helpful too. He was a good friend or so we thought._ Padfoot thought.

"Well if I see him I will give him the benefit of the doubt, he apologize to me, I want to see if he meant it." Severus said.

_I doubt you would._ Padfoot thought.

Padfoot was not going to show himself in human form anytime soon. He did not trust the ministry and though the Dementors were gone there was a real chance he would still be kissed. There was no reason for the ministry to want him around, not with Lucius Malfoy in charge as he was behind the scenes. No Padfoot was happy here, he had a friend and though he missed his godson he knew the boy was fine without him around. Besides he was sure, by now the boy would want nothing to do with him as he had his own family after all to go to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So even with Pettigrew captured and a trial set Sirius is not going to come out of hiding. He feels safe and secure, and he will stay as Severus's pet for now._


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Malfoy Meeting

Chapter Three: A Very Malfoy Meeting:

Padfoot did not care if he was acting up, he was not staying here by himself! It was bad enough that during the week he had to stay in the rooms without seeing much of Severus but he did not want him going off and leaving him alone. Which takes us to what the large dog was doing now, sitting before the very fireplace his boss was trying to go through whining with black gray eyes filled with pleading. Man and dog stared at each other, and the man sighed, he knew he had lost this match. Besides Lucius would just have to deal with the dog with him, Padfoot was really a very good dog and made little fuss at all. So it was that Severus grabbed the dog by his green collar, put a shield charm around his head, threw floo powder on the fire, called out Malfoy manor and stepped through.

Padfoot had never flooed in his animal form and it was a very interesting experience to say the least. He staggered out of the fireplace sneezing and shaking his shaggy head. Severus spelled any soot off the dog and himself and turned to face the couple before him. Lucius was a tall man with long white blond hair, a pale noble looking face with cold gray eyes, he was clad in expensive looking robes in green and black. Narcissa by him was tall and shapely clad in robes of green that hugged her figure. Her honey blond hair was piled up on her head, she had a pale beautiful face with gray eyes and she looked from Severus to the dog and back again. Padfoot was a handsome creature that had filled out and his fur was silky and very clean.

"So this is Merlin then." Lucius said, "so brave of you to name him that and bring him here."

"He was blocking the floo, I had to bring the silly mutt." Severus said.

"He looks like a deerhound, so like our dogs of course." Lucius said, "if you would like I could have him tested and he could be used to breed my bitches. He is intact is he not?"

"Yes, very much so, and fully vaccinated and healed up, no fleas anymore thank Merlin." Severus said smirking as the dog looked up at him, "he was a right mess when I found him."

"He is such a handsome boy." Narcissa said walking up to the dog, "such a well behaved boy too, of course no doubt your doing?"

"Of course Narcissa." Severus said taking her hand and kissing it lightly, "you are lovely as always."

"Thank you, come, tea is in the drawing room." Narcissa said.

She led the men into the drawing room and took a seat by her husband in one of the comfortable purple patterned wing backed chairs. The room had dark rich wainscoting in cherry wood, walls with dark purple silk and a massive chandelier and ornate rug on the floor in addition to couches and a grand piano spaced about the room. Padfoot realized Narcissa had done very well for herself and that she was in love with Lucius, she could not hide that from his doggy senses. He lay down on the rug and watched as the humans had their tea, it did not go unnoticed when Severus gave Padfoot a morsel or two of his own.

"You know Severus I never thought you to be one to have a dog, much less rescue one." Lucius said, "any reason why you did?"

"I don't know, I am glad I did now, he was starving, someone threw this noble creature out and the fact he was so trusting. Besides dogs don't have anything they can offer for a potion." Severus said, "very few of the students know, unless bloody Potter told them."

"It might be best to never upset that boy." Lucius said and at the glare from Severus, "he is not who you think, he is a boy now but he has power and not from his father. Since Barty was found alive and with what he said I have been trying to do research into his mother and have as yet not found anything. She cannot have been muggleborn, not fully, her sister surely is not muggle though she appears to be."

"What do you mean?" Severus said looking irritated at this.

"Things have changed, both Barty and Pettigrew know things, dark things. You know that the dark lord is not fully dead yes?"

"I have my doubts he died." Severus said, "what are you speaking of?"

"I have not shown this to anyone since I got it, until last year." Lucius said taking out the ruined diary, "I was puzzled when the dark lord gave it to me, I tested it and found nothing, no magic at all. Then last year…"

"Yes about that, I still owe you for that." Severus said taking out his wand tapping it on his thigh, "you know I do."

"You already got Lucius to scream, that is enough." Narcissa said looking thoughtful, "you said you never felt any magic, did you ever write in it?"

"No never." Lucius got up to pace, "I do not have a clue as to what this was, oh I know _now_ it was cursed with his essence but I fear it was something worse, but I don't know what!"

"I do." Narcissa said, "a Horcrux, that is what it was."

"What the bloody hell is a Horcrux?" Lucius asked. "What do you know Narcissa?"

"I am a Black, I studied many dark arts, as did Bellatrix with me. She was enthralled, I was horrified but I found a book, one of only seven ever made. It's called _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ and shows just how to make one of these horrible things. You have to commit first degree murder and other things and put a part of your soul in a container, like the diary." Narcissa said horror coming across her face and she turned to Lucius rage on her face and slapped him full across the face. "You bastard, you utter bastard! My son was in the school and you gave that, that thing to a little girl! You stupid fool!"

Severus was feeling very real terror right about now, even Padfoot was afraid as Narcissa in a rage was not a pleasant thing to see. She had her wand out and Lucius had fallen to his knees before her his face sickly white as she thought what curses to use on him. The Black wizards were powerful to be sure but the witches were the most powerful of the lot. It was no wonder even light sided families wanted to marry Black witches for their raw power that would end up in their children as well. Severus had to salvage this situation and there was one way, direct her rage away from Lucius before Draco ended up without a father and the house elves would have extra work to do in cleaning the drawing room.

"Lady Malfoy I am sure Lucius never knew what that diary was." Severus said, "though no doubt your sister knew."

"I should kill you Lucius!" Narcissa snarled wand at his throat.

"He could not have known, how many know of that abomination and way to make it?" Severus asked, "even I who had heard of them never connected it to the dark lord."

"I cannot follow him, not now." Lucius said, "I can't, do what you want to me Severus but I swear I would rather die a thousand deaths at once than serve someone who did this!"

"Swear it, make the vow, swear you will take down that vile creature, both of you!" Narcissa snarled.

"You tread a dangerous path going against the dark lord Cissy." Severus said.

"I don't care, he is vile and evil far more than any before him! You cannot serve him if you wish to save this world, he will destroy us all!" Narcissa screamed and Severus found himself without his wand as did Lucius, "you will swear it both of you or I will kill you both this day!"

Padfoot watched in interest as the vow was made, he had not ever done this, maybe if, no one did not require their friends to do this or did they? He realized that Severus was a dark wizard, but not evil, not if he wanted to destroy Voldemort for creating a Horcrux. It was his realization his parents had such an evil book that got him to leave his family, of course not before he stole the said book and had hid it in the room of requirement. So Voldemort had made one and these three had served him, but no more, because of that. The vow was made with both men pledging to do all they could to bring down the dark lord. With that in mind they sat down with a calmer Narcissa who had ordered brandy from a house elf and drank it straight away.

"What of the Potter brat?" Severus said getting Padfoot nearly to growl. "Why did you say I should never upset the boy, part of his fan club?"

"No, but the boy is powerful, he is not his father, his power is something else. I know of the prophecy, I would like to know it all, he has power, power that even I am not sure of." Lucius said, "his scar, what do you notice about it?"

"It looks like a lightening bolt?" Severus replied.

"Oh, no Lucius it cannot be!" Narcissa said looking surprised, "if one looks it in a mirror it's the symbol Sowilo, it means power, health success and…"

"Wrath of God." Lucius said, "Harry Potter is the wrath of God, he is in his good graces and any who fight against good and God he will have the power and right to strike them dead."

Padfoot was stunned, his Harry was the one to bring justice to the world? The mark given him was to take down Voldemort? What should he do now? He had to stay as Padfoot now, if he turned human now he would never see the light of another day. He would stay as a dog (as if he had any plans otherwise) and see how this played out. He could really do nothing more than that. Narcissa seemed deep in thought, she looked really worried and started to pace the men watching her. Finally she turned to face the men a grim look in her eyes.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Narcissa said.

"Who is that?" Lucius asked.

"Don't mind him Cissy, he is as dense as Sirius." Severus said getting Padfoot to glare at him, "though Sirius has proven to be far smarter than Lucy here."

"Kindly do not call me that again!" Lucius said his hand trailing for his wand.

"As I was saying Tom Marvolo Riddle, Narcissa shall you tell him?" Severus said.

"Yes, I am Lord Voldemort, it fits, now the dark lord claimed to be the heir of Slytherin, that would mean that sometime in the past fifty years he went to Hogwarts as Tom Riddle. This means dear old Sluggy knew him."

"And that matters how?" Lucius asked.

"Don't be rude, I want to speak to him, with all of you here of course." Narcissa said.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts." Severus said, "work to do."

"Good, one favor though, it could mean money for you." Lucius said.

"What is that?" Severus asked.

"Do ask Mr. Potter to take you to the chamber, see how big the snake was will you?" Lucius said in his best 'you owe me' voice, "that's a good chap then."

Severus left taking Padfoot with him back to his rooms. Padfoot had to figure out how to let Dumbledore know without him finding out about him. He relaxed when he was fed dinner and given a good brush by Tibby and allowed to lay by Severus as he graded his papers. Later he went to bed on Severus's bed and fell fast asleep, he would figure out something in the morning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Oh yea plots and plans and truths revealed here. What we know from canon is that the Horcruxes were not well known and so it was plausible that only one or two death eaters knew how to bring back Voldemort. I think someone like Lucius would be appalled at what his lord did and would want to get rid of him for that. Narcissa knowing about Horcruxes should not be a stretch, she came from a dark family after all._


	4. Chapter 4: Found Out At Last

Chapter 4: Found Out At Last:

Severus snarled and yelled at the child that had not only managed to melt his cauldron but splash the potions master with what was in it. Oh most of his outer robes and boots got the foul mixture and could be washed but the gas cloud was a problem. He set the venting charms to max and ordered the students out managing to take points and get a few students to cry. He did not care, they should know better, he was very careful in writing his instructions on the board step-by-step, clearly some of his students did not think they needed to follow said directions! He was glad this was the last class of the day, he could take a shower and not have to use cleaning charms until the end of the day. With that in mind he stormed into his rooms and threw off his clothing and smelled something very doggy and turned to see Padfoot sleeping on his bed. He wrinkled his nose, someone else needed a bath, or rather shower and he walked up to the dog and glared at him.

"Wake up mutt, time for a shower." Severus said getting Padfoot to wake. "You smell bad."

_You should talk, Merlin you are even uglier unclothed_! Padfoot thought getting up grumbling at bit _surely I don't have to take a shower with you?_

"Come on, I have to shower, might as well get you clean as well." Severus said.

_You are going to cause me to slip in your grease?_

"Stop that grumbling, let's go." Severus said.

Severus removed the rest of his clothing throwing it in the hamper and walked into the good-sized bathroom with a large tub, shower, toilet and sink. Though Padfoot thought him ugly he really was not, interesting was more like it, he was very thin, tall but had good lean knotted muscle under his sallow skin. He had a few scars on his back but very faint and he had no tattoos but for the faded dark mark that one could barely see now. This was the first time he would bathe Padfoot himself and it was convenient as both man and dog were dirty. He had had Padfoot six weeks now and did like the shaggy mutt very much. He turned on the shower setting it as hot as he liked and seized Padfoot by the collar and drug him into the shower placing his wand on a shelf close by but not in the water itself.

"You will get clean, you silly mutt." Severus said, "I don't need a dirty dog on my bed!"

_You should talk, hey that tickles! Tibby does not tickle me you greasy boss!_

"Stop it, that does not hurt." Severus said.

He rubbed soap into the dog's fur and lathered him up well and then took the handheld showerhead and rinsed the dog well. He grimaced when Padfoot shook off but as both were in the shower it did not matter. Severus then, to the shock of the Animagmus he washed his hair humming as he lathered his hair and let the water run over his head and down his body to the drain below. He washed off well and finally summoned two towels, one to dry off Padfoot after he let the dog shake off as much as he could (using a drying charm on the dog turned him into a very large poof ball) and then he dried off and toweled his hair as he walked naked into his bedroom. He took out a set of black silk boxers, a clean white shirt and trousers and decided to order dinner in tonight.

Much later he was seated by a warm fire full from a dinner of roast beef, potatoes, bread vegetables and chocolate pudding for dessert. He was dozing off with Padfoot by the fire fast asleep snoring after a dinner of raw meat and scraps. The dog had flopped on his back and was sleeping with four paws in the air tail tucked in, he snorted and sighed and went back to snoring Severus had very nearly fallen asleep himself when a knock at his door woke him and got him to his feet, he grumbled and stormed to the door and yanked it open only to see the aged headmaster, with his long silver beard and hair clad in bright robes of orange that were making Severus's eyes water.

"Something I can help you with headmaster?" Severus asked not trusting the twinkle in the other man's blue eyes.

"Yes it seems that Pettigrew will be given a trial soon." Dumbledore replied, "and so will Sirius."

"Yes great, what does that have to do with me?"

"Sirius if you will come with me, you too Severus, after you dress of course." Dumbledore said.

"I don't see Sirius….." Severus paled in rage and turned to the sleeping dog, who was not sleeping now but was standing head down, tail between his legs looking up at Severus with pleading gray eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is that, Sirius found out. Now it is not really all that strange to take a shower with a pet, my hubby does with our dogs all the time, it's really easier as the dogs can shake off all they want and the water stays in the shower not all over the place. Besides then I have three dogs, I mean two dogs and a man nice and clean. _


	5. Chapter 5: A Calming New Plan

Chapter 5: A Calming New Plan:

Severus sat by his fire fully clothed now in his dark robes and boots brooding. His dog was not a dog but rather his school days enemy Sirius Black. He was not sure what to think, he supposed he should be mad but he just could not summon up any anger. As a dog Black was sweet, good and did not cause any trouble and as much as he hated to admit it he missed _his_ dog. He had let Dumbledore take the Animagmus up to his office and had stayed behind for the time being. Yet he had to know what was going on and so he got up and put on a clean set off billowing black outer robes and stormed and up to the headmaster's office in a billow of black robes.

He entered and the first thing he saw was Alastor Moody standing by the fireplace. He was not a tall man but was stocky and strongly built. He had long grizzled gray hair that hung around a horribly scarred face with one real beady eye and one whizzing magical blue eye. He was leaning on a staff and under the hem of his brown robes Severus could see one booted foot and one clawed wooden one. He glared at the Auror and looked around for Black and saw him curled up in a corner shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. At once he was by the man's side and he took out a calming potion and forced it down the wizard's throat. He did this as clearly Black was in full panic mode and who knew what he would do if he did not calm down.

"I am s-sorry, I was n-not using you." Sirius said, "you were the first kind person to me out of that place."

"You were tolerable as a dog I suppose." Severus said then added, "you better not be homosexual."

"No, Merlin no! I like women that is it!" Sirius replied looking up at Severus in shock, "what about you?"

"I happen to like the ladies myself, why did you continue to hide?"

"Why are you not mad at me?" Sirius asked as he was led to a chair and made to sit, "you have every right."

Severus looked down at Sirius who, despite his shoulder length near black hair and trimmed beard seemed very much like a little boy. Severus supposed he should be mad, but the thing was he could not be, he did snarl when Lupin came up though Remus Lupin was a slight short man with tawny hair and neatly trimmed mustache, blue eyes and patched and darned robes. He did not like werewolves, and not just because he was nearly fed to Remus, a lot of that had to due with Grayback and how he liked to toy with junior death eaters. That is until Severus cut him with well aimed Septenmura spell and threw silver powder in the wound. The werewolf backed away from Severus head down and submissive as he did not want to get hexed.

"You are a sweet dog." Severus said.

"James said the same thing." Sirius replied.

"He is much better to be around as a dog, that is true." Remus said, "so sweet, as a human…"

"I am an ass." Sirius said, "though innocent, I suppose I have to go to a holding cell now?"

"Nah, if you say do as you have been doing I can say I came to visit Dumbledore as there is need for a new professor at Hogwarts." Moody said, "a new history teacher."

"You teach?" Severus said arching an eyebrow. "Oh joy I will need to make ten times the calming droughts, your face will traumatize the students."

"Boy ye have not changed." Moody growled, "seems you need to learn respect."

"Why you have not." Severus said.

"Severus behave." Dumbledore warned him.

"Why, Moody is ugly." Sirius muttered still upset he had been dosed with Vertaserum.

"Ladies do not mind scars boys." Moody said smiling (which made him look terrifying) "I don't have scars where it counts."

Remus smirked at this and both Sirius and Severus glared at him, Moody just smiled and took a swig out of his flask. Severus caught a whiff of hot chocolate but dared not push his luck anymore, he knew what Moody was capable of and it was not nice. Now the real issue came at hand, the ministry would want to contain Sirius until his trial but no-one here wanted that to happen. It was Severus who came up with the idea (he had to be going soft and loosing his mind to do this) he would keep Sirius with him, in dog form. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Sirius and drew out a green collar from his robes.

"You can go be locked up in a ministry holding cell or stay as my dog, just as you have been." Severus said.

"You will still feed me well, and give Padfoot chews and be nice to Padfoot?" Sirius asked.

"As long as you never, ever turn human in my quarters you can stay, you step one toe, just one toe out of line and you will regret it mutt." Severus replied.

"Can he visit me?" Remus asked.

"Yes, he can roam the castle, visit you as long as he behaves!" Severus said, "but you will never and I mean never take a shower with me again!"

This got Sirius to blush and Severus sneered at him as best he could, he was going to be as nice as he could to Padfoot, no Merlin as he was the better man and everyone was going to know that. It was why he offered to take care of the stupid mutt as well. There was no other reason to take care of the mangy mutt than that. Or so he said to himself, Sirius turned into Padfoot and the dog was very happy to be back with his master. Wait, master? No, no not master boss yes boss, no not boss, but Padfoot could not help but realized that Severus was his boss and really he could not have a better boss than him. Plus he could now leave Severus's quarters and roam the school! He laughed as he realized Tabby would be here and he could visit Tabby too! With that in mind he went back to Severus's quarters and took over the bed, until Severus pointed at the foot of the bed and the dog had no choice but to sleep there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So it may seem strange that Severus would allow Padfoot back to his rooms after he learns who he is, however Padfoot has been very good and Severus likes the dog even if the man annoys him. Besides someone has to keep him in line right?_


	6. Chapter 6: A Punishment and Prank

Chapter 6: A Punishment and Prank:

Padfoot lay by the fire in a content bundle of black fur, he was full from a great breakfast and was thinking on what he had seen the day before. Severus Snape was comforting a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom who had got in a fight with Draco Malfoy who had insulted his parents and cruelly stated they deserved what happened to them. Draco had spent the night in the hospital wing after Neville finished with him and both boys got four detentions with all four heads of houses. Yet that was not the worst of it, Padfoot woke as the fire flared green and Narcissa stepped through the fire and stood waiting. Soon enough her pale haired very pale son was led in by Severus and the boy went even more pale. Padfoot was fully awake now, he knew Narcissa's temper and Draco was in for it now.

"You are in disgrace Draco." Narcissa said coldly, "how dare you insult the heir of the noble house of Longbottom!"

"He is nothing but a filthy blood traitor and squib, got what he deserved, he broke my nose, where is father?" Draco asked.

"Not coming, he is far too light on you and this matter is well beyond him!" Narcissa said conjuring up a chair, grabbing her son by the ear and sitting down throwing the teen over her lap, "you will pay for this and you seem to dearly need this still!"

"I am too old for this mother!" Draco said panicking, "I will tell father!"

"You forget who I am, Severus the ruler please." Narcissa replied.

Padfoot went and hid behind the couch as Narcissa went to work on the boy's clothed backside. Draco howled and tried to fight to get free but his mother was not letting him go. She lectured him as she spanked him and finally all that could be heard was the boy's whimpers. Once she was done Draco scrambled off his mother's lap and stood tears streaming down his face. He was too old for this! He was he really was, wasn't he? The ruler hurt and it was the first time it had ever been used on him and he realized how very angry his mother was, as did Padfoot. Of course Narcissa was showing restraint as she had not done what his own mother would, of course his own mother would have praised him for the same type of actions Draco had done.

"If you wish to stay at Hogwarts you will publicly apologize to Mr. Longbottom tomorrow or you will be removed from this school!" Narcissa said, "and you father has no say in this!"

"You do not realize how far over the line you have stepped." Severus said, he had come on the boy insulting the Longbottom boy and had helped stop the fight but in the end he was not happy, "Mr. Longbottom could demand payment from you, your mother and father for what your aunt did, do you understand? Your aunt tortured that boy's parents to the state they are now, your actions put you in the same light as her and she is nothing more than a cowardly murdering bitch!"

"Don't insult female dogs Severus, she is not even as good as one of those." Narcissa said, "you are not allowed to go to the dorms, you will stay here, I do hope Mr. Longbottom accepts your apology."

With that she left and Severus made sure Draco could not leave his rooms (taking his wand too) and after petting Padfoot he went to dinner. Draco curled up on the couch and sobbed, and Padfoot crawled up on the couch and out a heavy head on his leg. Draco looked up at him and Padfoot wormed his way closer and Draco threw his arms around him and sobbed into his fur. Padfoot could feel the remorse from the boy and he reached up and licked the boy's tears away. His cousin had messed up but he was not a hopeless case, not if he could feel this badly about his actions (Padfoot could tell he did) and so he let the boy curl up with him and soon both dog and boy were fast asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few weeks later the last of Draco and Neville's detentions were set with Severus and Padfoot needed a bath. Draco had publically apologized and Neville (after taking to his grandmother) had told Draco he would accept his apology as long as Draco would denounce his horrid aunt, to the surprise of the Gryffindors (but not the Slytherins) Draco did denounce her in the great hall. Now the last detention was here and Padfoot found himself in one of the potions classrooms with the desks and chairs lined up neatly along one wall and a large tub of very warm water spelled to stay that way waiting for him. He was surprised to see not only Draco and Neville here but Harry in detention as well. Harry was sent to a desk to write lines while Neville and Draco walked to the desk Severus was seated at.

"Why does Harry get to do lines?" Draco asked.

"He would enjoy bathing Padfoot too much, lines are better for him." Severus replied.

"I don't see why I have detention, I didn't do anything!" Harry grumbled.

"You were suppose to help Mr. Longbottom with potions, because you paired with Ron Mr. Longbottom melted his cauldron." Severus said, "you are to learn that where you can help you will do so."

"It was my fault sir, don't blame Harry!" Neville said not backing down as Severus towered over him, "I messed up."

"Did I not tell Harry to pair with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Did he?"

"No sir."

"Then his punishment stands, a hundred lines of "I will do as asked when in potions class" will suffice." Severus said to Harry, "now the shampoo and towels are by the tub, get to it!"

Both boys took their robes off and hung them up and rolled up their sleeves, they were getting used to working together and in short time Padfoot found himself in the tub getting washed. He glared at Severus for all he was worth, could he not turn human and bathe that way? He whimpered as the shampoo was lathered in wondering how much trouble he would be in if he peed on Severus's leg. Severus got up and left the classroom for a minute and Harry smirked, getting Neville and Draco to turn and look at him.

"Can you conjure up bows?" He asked.

"Why would we do that, that is girly stuff." Draco said.

"Well professor Snape did say he wanted his dog clean and presentable." Harry said.

"No, we would be in huge trouble!" Neville said.

"Green and silver bows, how could he be?" Harry asked.

"Fine, but if he gets mad we are blaming you Potter." Draco said.

Padfoot was rinsed off and the boys shielded themselves as Padfoot shook off once he was out of the tub. He grumbled and growled a bit but the boys concentrated and managed to make bows, even Neville did (though Harry still had lines to do) and soon they had managed some decent braids (for boys not taught in this) and had put the bows on. Severus came back as they were finishing up and stared at Padfoot then at the boys, he saw Harry was really paying attention to his lines and Draco and Neville were working hard together with the bows that Padfoot was hating at that moment.

"What have you done to my dog?" Severus asked.

"Cleaned him up and made him presentable sir." Draco said.

"We used green and silver sir." Neville said.

"Potter you want me to add to your detention?" Severus said turning to Harry who looked up with a very innocent face. "I know you had a hand in this."

"Well I just wanted to help sir!" Harry said, "and I am done sir."

"Very well you may go, all of you." Severus said,.

The boys quickly scrambled back into their robes and left the classroom. Severus knew he should have scolded them but he could not, he looked at Padfoot who was seated in the middle of the room very clean but very upset. He collapsed against his desk and started to laugh at the sight of the big black dog with bows in his hair. Padfoot really was going to pee on his leg for this, he really was as Severus deserved it! However Severus did remove the bows (after taking a few pictures) and gave the mutt a nice juicy bone as reward for the indignity he had suffered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I know there are some that do not agree with corporal punishment, however when Draco insulted Neville's parents in cannon he deserved an old fashioned butt whopping. I don't see Lucius as the one to discipline Draco, I think he spoiled him a bit much and Narcissa is the one to discipline in that house. _

_As for the little "prank" well it was funny, caused no harm and the boys did exactly as Severus asked._


	7. Chapter 7: A Cold, A Chamber and a Curse

Chapter 7: A Cold, A Chamber and a Curse:

Padfoot whimpered and sneezed and looked up at Severus who had a vial of potions in his hands. Padfoot had a cold, and a dog with a cold is a very sad sight indeed. Severus walked up to the dog, opened his large mouth and stuck his hand with vial between the large jaws and poured the potion down the dog's throat. Padfoot had no choice but to swallow the Pepper-up potion made just for him and he nearly gagged but Severus grabbed another vial of fever reducing potion made for dogs and poured that down him and then one more of stomach soother. He was not done, no he was not, he took up a smaller bottle with a dropper and held Padfoot's muzzle up and dropped several drops of some sort of potion in his nose. Then he set a large down-filled doggy bed by his desk, had Padfoot lay down and covered him with a wool blanket leaving only a shaggy head poking out.

"You should have let me know you were ill, then again you are a dog." Severus chided the dog who was getting sleepy, "you silly mutt you caught a cold and still wanted to go to the chamber?"

_Did not know could get cold, warm now, thanks boss._ Padfoot thought.

"Then again you did wish to see Harry, Potter though that chamber was cold." Severus said. "Merlin that boy killed a sixty foot long basilisk, freed a house elf who he now has properly bonded with and, I might add and made my day."

_How did he make your day?_ Padfoot thought.

"Getting one over on Lucius is always fun." Severus said, "I wonder if I can tie that brat up to keep him safe."

Padfoot was nearly in agreement with Severus, seeing the large snake still whole and not decomposing as of yet due to all the magic in it was scary. He had looked from the massive snake to the scrawny teen (who was the same height and build as his father at this age) who looked more nerd than hero that could take out a massive snake. Harry had, with the permission of the headmaster taken professor Snape down to the chamber. He had to tell the whole tale of defeating the snake and he included freeing Dobby. Severus had given him a lesson in house elves and Harry now had Dobby and Winky (who had lost her whole family) as his house elves. He had them make and wear uniforms, soft tunics and trousers made of a brown blanket, soft leather shoes and surcoats made of pillowcases belted with soft leather belts and tea cozies for hats.

Padfoot raised his head as he heard footsteps coming to the door of the office, his tail started to wag but he did not get up as he was finally warm and feeling better under the warm blanket. Who cared if it was green with a silver snake on it? He was warm and happy and well cared for, even with Severus knowing who he was he was he still treated him very well. He watched as Harry came into the office and walked to where Padfoot was and pet the dog's head. Harry sniffed and walked to sit down in a chair sitting straight and waiting for Severus to speak to him. He watched as Severus walked to his potions cupboard, took out a vial and walked up to him shoving it at the teen. Harry stared at him and the vial, what was Severus doing? Padfoot knew what it was, Pepper-up potion and Harry did need it as he was clearly coming down with a cold.

"I do not need to hear your sniffling." Severus said.

"I am fine sir, just a cold." Harry replied.

"Kindly do not make me have to dose you like I do Padfoot." Severus said getting Harry to take the vial and down the potion, "there, much better."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, "my elves and the goblins are nearly done with the body, as agreed you will get ten percent, the goblins want five and of course Ginny and Ron will get ten percent each, that leaves me with sixty five percent."

"Going to leave anything for the school?" Severus asked.

"Fine, fifty five percent, I will give ten percent to the school." Harry replied, "I had Ron do up how much money this is going to bring in, he is really good with sums, wonder why he did not take Arithmancy?"

"I will see that he at least takes his OWL, see if he can test out of Arithmancy, if he cannot I will see that he takes the class." Severus said.

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

"If a student is good at something, yes which reminds me, you are dropping Divinization and taking Ancient Runes, don't think I did not hear how you, with the help of Mr. Weasley found the curse on the Defense classroom."

"Yes sir." Harry said a bit sulkily but understanding that Severus was right, besides he knew the professor would put him in detention until he graduated and Dumbledore supported him! "I will do that."

"Good, glad to see we are in agreement." Severus said.

Padfoot had been surprised when he saw Severus dress down his Slytherins and other students who had not taken electives in areas they were good in. He was surprised that one, Severus knew so much about the students and two he cared so much. Most of the students complained he was a greasy git and unfair but he really was not, his instructions on the board for the potions he wanted the students to make were perfect. The only think a student had to do was follow them exactly and make a perfect potion, but many a student fell back to their books and the results showed. Padfoot fell asleep and did not hear when Harry left the office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room before curfew.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later (and two before Sirius's trial) Padfoot was roaming the school when he came on Remus walking to the defense classroom. He grinned and wagged his tail and Remus petted him and let him follow him to the classroom where he saw Severus talking with another wizard. This wizard was an inch or so taller than Severus, lean with long curly flaming red hair tied back from a noble face, the wizard had blue eyes and a tuff of red hair on his chin. He was clad in dark jeans tucked into a pair of brown heavy buckled dragonskin boots. He had on a short leather tunic with lots of buckles and over all a brown dragonskin robe that looked more like a muggle over coat.

"So professor Snape picking on my youngest brother now?" William "Bill" Weasley said staring at Severus.

"He is good at Arithmancy, were you not aware of this?" Severus asked him.

"Well he is good with strategy, I knew that, he is taking Arithmancy, no he isn't mum told me what he is taking." Bill said, "so making him test out or take it?"

"Why yes I am." Severus said.

"Always knew you were a greasy git." Bill said, but by his smile it was clear he was teasing.

"So if the curse is removed that will mean what exactly?" Remus asked.

"You can stay and teach, no more curse, not a really strong curse, most are cast by more than one person." Bill said, "this reminds me of training really."

"Why did none see it before?" Severus asked.

"Parseltongue, or rather Parsel-magic, I know how the English world feels about Parseltongue and a Parselmouth, but it is not evil, in fact much of the curses and wards in the tombs are Parseltongue and it is easier to learn than Gobblygook. What is rare is a natural speaker like the dark dork was, even rarer is one like Harry. Natural Parselmouth by conquest."

This was news to Padfoot and he looked thoughtful (a look that on a dog is rare to see), there was so much that was considered dark that was not. In fact much of his family library though labeled dark was not, there were a few evil books but maybe it was time to stop using the terms dark and light as that just confused people and start using good and evil. Much magic labeled dark was just different and very little was evil, even Durmstrang known for studying the dark arts rarely got into truly evil things. He watched as Bill set rune stones in all four corners of the room and tapped them with his wand and had everyone step out of the room. He set a barrier at the door and gave Padfoot a pat on the head as the dog was seated by him watching everything he did.

"So how is working with the Goblins?" Severus asked.

"Amazing, they are good people." Bill said, "most are I should say, there is a small fraction that fit what many humans think of goblins, but most, I would say ninety nine percent are really honorable people. Their word is their bond."

"I would not have said that about them, they hate me." Remus said.

"Well they have never met a good person with your furry little problem." Bill said getting Remus to pale, "relax I know you are well cared for, professor Snape medicates you well."

"Yes he does, and I am grateful." Remus said.

"Is it true the goblins invented runes?" Severus asked.

"Yea it is, in fact the last goblin wars were due to the Wizarding world misusing runes, mostly to force marriages and the like." Bill said, "oh and on that note if you ever have a goblin make you a weapon make sure they put a rune that relinquishes their ownership, otherwise they can claim it back after the owner dies."

"I will take that in mind." Severus said.

"How long until the curse is gone?" Remus asked.

"Well the rune stones will have to stay there a week, then stone goblins will come in and put in a new threshold and that should take care of it." Bill said, "simple really."

"Good, no if you excuse me I have a mangy mutt to feed." Severus said, "come mutt!"

Padfoot got up and followed Severus and Severus did not seem to mind being seen with him. After all Padfoot was a huge dog and all black, and not one student dared comment on the dour potions master having a dog. Bill knew what a good person Severus was but he would not say anything, after all the man did need to keep his reputation. Padfoot followed Severus into his rooms and soon a fine dinner of a large juicy very raw steak was set before him. He tore into it happily and soon he was full and happy and he knew soon he would be free too though he would miss being Severus's dog. Merlin he was going mad if he was starting to like being the pampered pet of one Severus Snape!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is that, a sick dog, well the larger ones are easier to give medicine as you just take the pill and well, shove it down their throat. In times past "drenching" as what Severus did was the norm for medicating an animal. Now as for removing the curse, Bill is a curse breaker and I always wonder why he was not brought in to remove the curse on the defense job? Surely he could right?_

_So anyway do review please!_


	8. Chapter 8: After the Trial

Chapter Eight: After the Trial:

Sirius was nervous, what if his godson did not accept him? He had really messed things up going after Wormtail and had not kept his word to raise Harry. To make matters worse it was Petunia who had to raise him, she would be most displeased as she was the last resort after him as she was his blood. Sirius was still clad in his new maroon robes that Andromeda had insisted on getting for him. He had to admit he did look dashing in them, she knew how to make him look good and he hoped letting her renovate Grimmauld place would show how much he really respected and loved his eldest cousin. Severus was here, oh he did not need to see the reunion of Sirius and his godson though Sirius had insisted, and Severus had no idea why. He was put out he was losing Merlin though, he loved the mutt though Sirius was an annoyance.

Soon enough Harry came into the room, he really needed to learn ironing charms as his school robes were atrocious. It was as if he slept in them or wrestled in them, though giving the Weasley boys he was sure Harry had learned to give as good as he got. At least from McGonagall he had heard that Fred and George were helpfully showing him how to defend himself and enjoy wrestling with his older "brothers". Harry looked up at Sirius who looked down at Harry and a long buried memory stirred inside Harry. He remembered vaguely this man, tall dark safe and fun, teaching him to fly, his mother scolding him his mother! He remembered his mother and her dark red hair and eyes so like his1

"Padfoot?" Harry said looking up at Sirius with wide green eyes, "Padfoot?"

"Yes Bambi it's me." Sirius said, "I am so sorry I was not there to raise you, I should never have gone after the rat like I did."

"It's not your fault, you are not going to leave me again?" Harry asked.

"No Bambi I will not." Sirius said.

He held his arms wide and Harry ran to him and with a sob hugged him and Sirius found himself hugging a sobbing teen. Harry did not care that Severus was here, he did not care about anything but the fact that his godfather was here and he was not going to leave him, that he wanted him! Memories flooded back, not many but they were good memories, of playing with Padfoot and of his mother and father doting on him and a shaggy black dog, a black dog his godfather could turn to and he riding on a stately stag. Harry stood back wide-eyed and realized that Merlin and Sirius were one in the same, that Sirius was Padfoot his doggy as it were. He turned to Severus and on impulse hugged the man startling the potions master who froze but patted his back awkwardly.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much for taking care of my godfather, you knew who Merlin was and you still took care of him, thank you sir!" Harry said in a rush of words.

"Yes Mr. Potter, kindly stop hugging me." Severus said getting the teen to back off a look of shock and horror on his face.

"I am sorry sir!" Harry said.

"Well emotions are your strongest point." Severus replied, "but you are welcome, I could hardly cast the mutt out, besides Merlin, or shall I say Padfoot is really sweet, extremely well behaved too."

"For that you are invited to Grimmauld place for Christmas." Sirius said, "I know Andy will have made it a livable place."

"I would be honored." Severus replied.

"Oh and Narcissa and her husband Lucy will be there." Sirius said, "I am gonna allow Cissy to stay in the family, though Bella is out, my first official act as head of the ancient and noble house of Black was to disown her, the second was to rent out the rest of Grimmauld square to St. Mungos, more room for patients and a nice park in the center."

"What is your next act?" Severus asked.

"Have Andy take Harry here shopping, he needs better clothes and such." Sirius said.

"These are fine!" Harry protested, "I don't mind them."

"Well you are head of an ancient and noble house, besides I am sure Nymphadora will help out, she is not much older than you."

Severus watched with amusement as Harry warred with several emotions. In the end he knew the boy would have to go shopping, he had not seen much of the boy's personal wardrobe, most of the magical and muggle students preferred to wear their uniforms nearly all the time as it was just easier to put on a uniform than pick out an outfit. Besides it was hard to pack much in their trunks as most had standard trunks and would rather have books and other things than pack extra clothes, it was hard for parents to get them to pack enough underclothing and socks as it was. If Severus remembered correctly from seeing the new Auror Harry just might end up with a very interesting wardrobe, he might even end up without his horrible glasses that hid his green eyes.

"So Padfoot why do you call me Bambi?" Harry asked.

"Well your father could turn into a large stag, and so as you were his son your mother came up with calling you Bambi."

"My mum did?" Harry said, he had thought the nickname was silly but now he did not, "then I like it."

"Thought you would, well you will have to start taking Occulumency you know, to learn your mind and how to protect it."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"You wish to become an Animagmus like your father do you not?" Severus asked.

"Yea, so I have to learn Occulumency before I can?" Harry asked.

"Yes, do."

"So what is your form, you know mine, Harry's dad's and the traitor, you have a form right?" Sirius asked.

"Raven, laugh and die Black." Severus said glaring at him.

"What you go by tweety?" Sirius said getting Severus to go for his wand, "I was just joking, can you not ever take a joke?"

"I bet it is Professor Shadow." Harry said.

"You would be correct Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor." At the teens stunned look, "a warning though, hug me again and I will take points and you will serve detention until you graduate, kindly do not test me!"

With that Severus had had enough of the sappy reunion of these two and he headed out of the room in a billow of black robes. He was going to miss Merlin and damn Black to go and leave him without Merlin. He knew he should not feel jealous as he knew Potter was going to have a shaggy black dog to sleep with and he had to sleep alone without a shaggy black dog snoring at the foot of his bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes Harry was lucky to not get in trouble for hugging Severus. Oh and Severus has a right to sulk here, he lost Merlin after all!_


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Day

Chapter Nine: Christmas Day:

It was just over a month since Padfoot had gone away and Severus was in pretty good shape considering. Of course a lot of that had to do with the fact that Charity Burbage the Muggle Studies professor and a tall shapely woman with long dark blond hair she liked to wear up in intricate braids and dark blue eyes. She had liked him ever since she had started to teach here and did not seem fazed by his sarcastic nature or blunt way of speaking. She had acted and invited him on a date, he had opened up to her and she had not shied away from his dark past. If anything she was very philosophical on it as she knew he had a good heart (even if most of the students still thought he drank children's blood and dreamed up new ways to torture them) and found him attractive.

It was the reason he was now going to Grimmauld place on Christmas day, he had spent a lovely morning in bed with Charity and enjoyed his best Christmas in years. He was impressed with Grimmauld place, the snake chandeliers were very clean, the walls were clean and bright, the wood floors gleamed. A portrait of Regulus greeted all who came in the house and there was no sign of trolls legs or elves heads on the wall. If Severus had not listened to Andromeda he would not have believed how dark and evil this house had become under Wallburga and Orion Black. It was now back to its former glory and felt like a home should feel like. Severus saw Sirius waiting to greet him clad in dark navy robes over navy trousers and waist coat, a crisp white shirt and dark red tie his brown dragonskin boots highly polished.

"Professor Burbage, Snape, welcome to my home." Sirius said shaking Severus's hand and lightly kissing the back of Charity's hand. "I am honored to have both of you here."

"Thank you for allowing me into your home lord Black." Severus said, "though for this evening please do refer to me as lord Snape."

"You are a lord?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, an earl, from my father's side, I found out after he had died." Severus replied, "though a poor one, there is a Village named for us."

"He is my knight in armor." Charity said.

"I understand you have rented out all but two houses in Grimmauld square to St. Mungos?" Severus asked.

"Yea, I own the whole square and realized St. Mungos needed a more secret and secure place. I rented number eleven to the _Quibbler_ and to Xeno Lovegood." Sirius said.

"Very kind of you to do so." Charity said.

"I am trying to do the right thing." Sirius said, "even if it means inviting Lucy."

"Be nice Sirius." Andromeda said, "mind your manners."

"Yes mother." Sirius said.

The party had moved into the parlor and Ted Tonks was there, he had short dark blond hair and mustache, light eyes and was clad in a navy suit under navy robes. Dora Tonks was here, her hair as dark as Sirius and piled up on her head, she was clad in long pink robes that hugged her body in the right places and looked perfect on her. She had rubies around her throat and dangling from her ears and looked regal as she walked up to Severus who bowed and took her hand and kissed it lightly. He turned just as Lucius and Narcissa entered the room, he in magnificent black robes, she in dark blue robes, a diamond choker around her neck, tiara in her hair and diamond earrings. Draco followed clad in dark gray robes trimmed in green and he showed that he could, when he wanted to have good manners.

The next to arrive were dear friends of Sirius, the Weasley family, or those that were here in England, the wizards were all clad in new navy robes over navy waistcoats and trousers, new black shoes, starched white shirts and red ties. Molly was clad in a lovely set of dark pink robes, courtesy of the "signing" bonus for Molly as she was now the editor of the _Quibbler_ and the bonus was from Sirius who was the main investor. It was Ginny who managed to steal the show as it were, she was clad in light green robes that were long and fit her beautifully, she was wearing the little wealth the family had in the way of emeralds about her throat and dangling from her ears. Her flaming red hair was done up on her head. The boy with her was an average height teen clad in dark green robes, waistcoat and black trousers, black boots and tie and messy black hair and green eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" Severus said taking in the teen, where were Harry's glasses? "You look so like your mother."

"Thank you sir." Harry said coloring a bit, "it was Dora's idea you know, said I should not hide my eyes behind glasses."

"You look hot without them!" Dora said getting Harry to blush and Draco to smirk, "don't worry cousin, you are good looking yourself, too bad we are so closely related."

"Nymphadora behave!" Andromeda said.

"I hate my name." Dora said then seeing Severus with Charity, "professor Snape knows that."

"I do, though you are a vixen." Severus said as she walked up to stand very close to him, "don't you dare conjure mistletoe."

"I did not conjure it last time, you wandered to standing under it." Tonks said then to Charity, "he is a great kisser, I am glad you got him."

"Well we are dating now." Charity said smiling.

"I bet a bit more, I would if I were you." Dora said quietly to Charity, but Severus heard her and had to school his face so he did not show shock at her next words, "he has such a nice butt."

"Yes he does." Charity said, "small and tight, just as I like it."

Severus fled to the other side of the room where he saw most of the wizards were now standing. He realized that witches and women could be so _evil_! Arthur saw the look in his eyes (even as well hidden as his emotions were) and handed him a drink. Harry tried to sneak a drink but with all the eyes on him he removed his hand from the tray of adult beverages and went for the Butterbeer instead. Finally it was time for dinner and everyone headed to dinner which was a traditional English dinner. It was after dinner that Severus was wanting to hex or hug Sirius, he was not sure which. The evening wound down and everyone was seated in the parlor when Sirius summoned his elderly elf (now clad much as Dobby was and looking happy and healthy) and said something to him.

"I somewhat owe you something as I cost you Merlin." Sirius said.

"I could just force you to transform and stick a collar on you." Severus said.

"I could help you Severus." Bill said smirking.

"Well I got you something." Sirius said as Kreacher came back with a wiggling bundle, "Padfoot picked her out, he asked the litter who wanted to be your dog and she stepped forward, she is house trained, can sit and come."

"You got this for me?" Severus said picking up the little bundle of soft black fur and puppy fat and muscle, she looked up at him with wide brown eyes and licked his face with a long pink tongue, "thank you, I will call her Venus."

Venus curled up in his arms and settled down quick enough. Severus was happy with this gift, he would now have two females in bed with him, one a black bundle of fur at the foot of his bed and the other, the other a shapely witch. How much luckier could a man get, more how much luckier could he Severus Snape get? All they had to do was get rid of Voldemort and his life would be perfect.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a bit of Christmas, some new jobs and a wonderful Christmas. Severus needed a dog and of course I had to get him one, thanks to Jim Red Hawk for the suggestion for the puppy for Severus!_


	10. Chapter 10: End of a War

Chapter Ten: End of a War:

One Year Later:

Severus sat at his desk pen in hand looking over the papers before him. Charity was seated on a couch she had brought in shrunken form into the office and restored to full size. She amused Severus this way, she carried so many interesting things in her small beaded bag, including furniture and for a joke a three compartment kitchen sink. Sitting at her feet was a fully grown Venus who was nearly as large as Padfoot and was sweet and kind as only a dog like her could be. It had been a year and she had really grown quite a bit from small bundle of puppy fat and fur to a sleek pure black dog with medium length fur.

The war against Voldemort was over, then again Voldemort had not realized that the "Power he knows not" was the wrath of witches. There was a reason Hogwarts full name was "Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft_ and Wizardry" most of the wards and protections on the aged castle were pure witches magic as witches magic was more for protection, nurturing and health. Voldemort had been allowed to come back and Harry did kill him and fulfilled his part of the prophecy, but not before Narcissa, Molly Weasley, Minerva, Pomona, Poppy, Amelia Bones, Charity Burbage and a fully reformed Rita Skeeter raked him over the proverbial coals for his Horcruxes and his folly in being stupidly prideful for creating them.

Now a month later Severus was back at work enjoying his time in the castle, glad to be out of the cold Scotland winter even if it was in the slightly cooler dungeons of Hogwarts Castle, this compared to the rest of the castle. He barked out "come" as someone knocked on the door and sneered as Sirius came into the room. Oh he did not hate Sirius any more, the man had turned out far different than he had ever been in school. He was kind, honorable and really was turning the ancient and noble house of Black back to an honorable house. Sirius smiled at Charity, petted a very happy Venus who came over to see him and then walked over to check on the papers Severus was grading. Only when he got to Severus's desk and peeked at the papers he got a shock.

"I thought you were grading papers." Sirius said, "have you been writing all this time?"

"Yes, I use a grading quill, the first month I taught I did grade papers by hand with a magical grading quill. After that it does the work, it's in Hogwarts a History and hardly a secret on how teachers grade at a magical school." Severus replied, "how do you think we can do with fewer teachers than non-magical schools?"

"You are writing muggle stories!" Sirius said grinning.

"Muggle science fiction and if you tell anyone you will die a painful death." Severus snarled.

"I won't honest!" Sirius said, "so um have you seen Harry?"

"No, what did you do to him?" Charity asked not looking up from her book, "and don't say nothing because we know that is not true."

"Um well I was only trying to cheer him up." Sirius replied taking a piece of chocolate from his pocket, "well if he is not down here searching for me he probably has forgiven me."

Severus watched as Sirius ate the chocolate and had an idea, he knew Harry pretty well now, training the boy had shown how like Lily he really was. He should warn Sirius that Harry was getting his revenge at that moment as Severus was willing to bet (and he was not a betting man) that the chocolate Sirius had ate was from Harry, and was charmed to do something to him. Humming Sirius left the office and Severus got up to follow him. Charity did as well, shrinking the couch and putting it back in her beaded pouch. She followed him up the stairs her skirts swishing around her ankles. They came to the entry hall and saw Sirius grinning as he saw Harry walking down the stairs a cool look on the teen's face. Severus knew that look, it was a pure Lily look and he knew Sirius was in trouble.

"Hello Harry!" Sirius said his voice coming out sounding as if he had inhaled helium, he put a hand to his mouth in horror.

"Hello Padfoot problems?" Harry asked calmly.

"What did you…"

"Enjoy your chocolate?" Harry smirked, "you should know better than to try and prank the son of Lily Evans and James Potter, Black. You forget who my mother was and that I did inherit her brains and do use them now."

"My voice!" Sirius said still at that helium level, "it's not funny!"

Yet it was and the whole entry all was filling with students who were roaring with laughter now. Sirius decided to make the best of a humiliating experience and pulled out a ukulele, why he was carrying one was anyone's guess. He started to sing _Tiptoe Through the Tulips_, normally a lovely little tune but turned into a farce first by Tiny Tim in the sixties that brought the house down every time he sang it and now by Sirius. Sirius still had his helium voice and sang the whole song getting the student as and most of the staff gathered to howl with laughter. Severus just glared while McGonagall stood her lips pursed in a thin line.

Harry was the worse, he was laughing so hard he could barely stand. He grabbed the first thing he could not aware it was the dour potions master and hung on nearly sobbing in laughter. Finally Sirius finished his song, bowed, gave Harry a glare and walked off. It was then Harry realized who he was hanging on to. He stepped back a sheepish grin on his face and made to brush the potion's masters sleeve smooth. He moved his hand back as Severus just glared at him and stepped back trying to look as innocent as he could.

"I um…"

"Five points from Gryffindor." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"My office, eight, if you are late you will be a very sorry little boy." Severus snarled.

"Yes sir, understood sir." Harry replied.

Severus walked away, his master's robes billowing behind him as he walked through the entry hall the students getting out of his way quickly. Prancing by his heel perfectly behaved with her head held high was Venus. She was proud of her master, he was strong and got the human pups to behave so well! Both dog and man made their way back to the dungeons, the man content that he still had the intimidation factor down, the dog happy to have a loving and good master in one Severus Snape.

The sweets Harry had used, ah yes speaking of sweets he needed to head back to Hogsmeade as he was nearly out of sweets for himself. He would send in an order for them, and go get them later this evening, with Venus by his side. Maybe if he was lucky he could get some blood pops for Sirius and have them disguised as a lovely surprise for the insane mutt. Or dog treats disguised as chocolate, yes now that would be even better. Severus had to admit he was glad to have found Sirius in dog form last year as Sirius Black, in dog form was really very sweet, too bad he could not keep him that way though he did have Venus and she was as perfect a dog as he could ever wish for.

The End


End file.
